Pétalas de Outono
by secretgarth
Summary: "Aquilo não era justo. (...) Uma tempestade logo no dia do aniversário de dezoito anos dele? Não, aquilo era muito mais do que o seu temperamento poderia suportar. Para Leila M.


**Fruits Basket** não pertence a mim - embora eu esteja seriamente querendo reivindicar os direito por Yuki e Kyo u-u -, mas sim a **Matsuri-sensei** s2 Não pretendo ganhar nenhum tipo de retorno financeiro com a publicação desta fanfic na internet.

* * *

Pétalas de Outono.

_Presentinho de natal para Leila Magalhães._

As gotas de chuva atingiam com tanto vigor a janela de seu quarto que Kisa, por um breve momento, sentiu medo de que o vidro da mesma rompesse. Olhou para o lado de fora pela quinta vez aquela tarde, tentava parecer calma, mas seus olhos a traiam explicitamente, uma expectativa crescia gradativamente em seu peito.

A paisagem era muito bonita, apesar de tudo. Havia nuvens carregadas e negras no céu, logo se percebia o quanto elétricas estavam. Podia-se ouvir o vento soprar com violência, fazendo com que as copas das árvores dançassem em uma perfeita sincronia, a terra - molhada e fofa - seria a diversão das crianças quando a chuva cessasse e, os relâmpagos cortavam o céu deixando rastros de luz entre as trevas. Muitos poderiam achar que era uma imagem demasiada melancólica para se observar no fim de uma tarde, mas ela não pensava dessa forma. Em cada sopro do vento, em cada gota da chuva residia uma enorme paz que inundava seu corpo por completo, sempre fora assim. Mas não naquele dia. Naquele dia, a menina conhecida pela sua eterna paz de espírito estava prestes a ter um ataque de raiva.

Era aniversário de Hiro.

Kisa percebia o quão grande era a culpa que o garoto acumulava dentro de si por tê-la deixado em um dos momentos mais perturbadores de sua vida. Além disso, sentia-se verdadeiramente grata por suas tentativas de se reaproximar. Nunca deixara Hiro perceber o quanto ela apreciava sua companhia e tentativas desastradas de chamar sua atenção. Parecia tão fácil estar ao lado dele... Tão certo. Por um momento, a raiva se dissipou de seu corpo e um pequeno sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Se um dia ela lhe segredasse que gostava da companhia dele ainda mais do que da de Thoru, o garoto provavelmente entraria em estado de choque. Era melhor que nunca revelasse, para o bem da saúde mental de Hiro.

Mas aquilo não era justo. Não era porque ela não queria que seu amigo soubesse dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos que a natureza poderia se achar no direito de pregá-la uma piada de mau gosto dessas. Uma tempestade logo no dia do aniversário de dezoito anos dele? Não, aquilo era muito mais do que o seu temperamento poderia suportar.

Não que possuísse um mau gênio e estourasse com facilidade, muito pelo contrário, mas parecia que os deuses aquele dia estavam testando seus nervos de uma maneira que ninguém nunca fora capaz de fazer. Quer dizer, não se importaria de sair na chuva e dirigir-se até a casa de Hiro, mas é claro que sua mãe não deixaria.

_Mãe_. Ela a amava tanto, mas às vezes era realmente complicado lidar com sua personalidade. Mesmo depois do fim da maldição ela continuava com o seu complexo de proteção exacerbada, que vez ou outra sufocava a menina, embora agora estivesse conseguindo conviver com isso mais facilmente, mesmo assim, ainda era um problema em dias como esse.

Não havia outra opção, ela precisava fugir.

xxx

A chuva parecia aumentar a cada minuto que passava, dificultando a caminhada de Kisa. Uma capa cor de rosa protegia seu vestido laranja da chuva, mas não fazia um bom trabalho com seu cabelo. Queria apressar o passo, mas o medo de levar um tombo a impedia. Além de tudo, seu estômago estava embrulhado, descumprira as regras... Se sua mãe descobrisse que havia fugido de casa sem absolutamente nenhum motivo plausível em sua mente, provavelmente ficaria de castigo pelo resto da eternidade.

Estava quase se aproximando da casa de seu amigo quando algo muito importante lhe veio em mente.

O presente.

Mas era inacreditável a forma como ela estava no mundo da lua esses dias. O que afinal estava pensando? Aparecer na porta da casa de Hiro toda molhada e com as mãos abanando? Parece uma forma nada agradável de parabenizar alguém.

Ficou parada durante um tempo pensando no que fazer, embora soubesse que não havia muitas opções: _ela teria que sair da sede dos Sohma_.

xxx

Kisa não era acostumada a andar pelas ruas de Tóquio sozinha, na verdade, ela estava sempre acompanhada por alguém de seu círculo de amizade ou familiar. Não havia nada em sua mente que lhe desse uma ideia de onde poderia comprar algo para Hiro, pois era feriado, logo, não existiam muitas lojas abertas e, além disso, não possuía muito dinheiro na carteira.

Ainda caminhava um pouco temerosa pela cidade, olhando cuidadosamente as vitrines ainda abertas. Será que Hiro gostaria de algum livro? Com um sorrisinho sarcástico em seus lábios, ela concluiu que aquilo não era muito seu estilo. Mas seu senso de humor desapareceu logo que imediatamente devido a uma poça de água. Sim, uma maldita e sem graça poça de água. Como ela poderia ser tão desastrada a ponto de cair justo ali?

Kisa sentou na calçada e analisou o estrago. Uma ferida aberta em seu joelho, uma mancha enorme em seu vestido. Lindo, seria absolutamente lindo chegar a casa de Hiro neste estado: molhada, suja e sangrando. Tentou levantar-se, mas antes que pudesse se mover ouviu uma voz familiar chamar seu nome. Olhou para cima, tentando identificar quem era sua dona, seus olhos brilharam com a descoberta.

– Thoru-chan! – com algum esforço a menina levantou-se e abraçou a mulher a sua frente com tanta força que a mesma se desequilibrou, sendo segurada por alguém que se encontrava atrás dela.

– Aah, qual foi, Thoru? Eu não tenho o dia todo, sabia?

A mulher de longos cabelos castanhos desfez o abraço por um momento e virou-se para seu namorado com o lindo sorriso de sempre estampado em seu rosto.

– Ah, Kyo, eu sinto muito... Não seja tão rude com a senhorita Kisa. – então, envolveu a menina em um abraço lateral – Ela está toda suja, está vendo? Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa.

– Não quero saber! – ele proferiu irritado – 'Cê sabe que eu não gosto de chuva!

Thoru e Kisa riram ao mesmo tempo, um rubor intenso surgiu no rosto do homem de cabelos laranja.

– E agora a gente não consegue nem mais distinguir o que é rosto e o que é cabelo. – zombou a sua namorada, o que causou mais uma sessão de risadas por parte das duas.

– Ah, agora até você me enchendo a paciência, Thoru? - o ex-gato do zodíaco chinês parecia prestes a ter um ataque nervoso. – Se é assim, então voltarei para casa. – declarou dando meia volta.

Em um movimento rápido, Thoru segurou uma das mãos de Kyo firmemente e o arrastou para o lado oposto.

– De jeito nenhum vamos dar bolo no senhor Yuki e Ayame. – os protestos de Kyo foram ignorados. – Não quer ir com a gente, senhorita Kisa? Pode nos contar o que estava fazendo no caminho.  
– Sim. – respondeu a menina e, então, correu para conseguir acompanhar o casal.

xxx

_Um sexy shop? _Foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente quando entrou na loja do Ayame. Era um local agradável, possuía belos sofás, uma mesa baixa onde provavelmente se poderia tomar chá e vários artigos organizados nas prateleiras. A primeira vista, parecia uma loja comum, mas possuía um ar estranho... Sendo Ayame Sohma o dono, ela não se surpreenderia se realmente fosse um sexy shop.

– Ah, graças a Deus! – uma menina de cabelos prateados correu até o pequeno grupo. Os olhos de Kisa brilharam com sua beleza. A garota parecia ter mais ou menos a idade do casal que a acompanhava, seus cabelos eram incomumente curtos e suas vestes consistiam em um longo vestido cor de rosa, muito parecido com os que as princesas usavam na Inglaterra vitoriana.

– Ajudem-me, por favor. – a voz da garota parecia trêmula e nervosa, Kisa pareceu reconhecê-la de algum lugar.

Não foi muito difícil descobrir de onde. No momento em que a garota chegou mais perto, Kyo soltou uma intensa gargalhada.

– Yuki, o que pensa que está fazendo vestido assim? – então, apanhou o celular do bolso – Seria interessante se a Machi te visse desta maneira, não é? – apontou a câmera do aparelho para o menino.

Yuki pouco pareceu se importar com os comentários de Kyo, muito menos com as ameaças de fotos. Na verdade, ele parecia um pouco nervoso com alguma coisa.

– Bem... – gaguejou – A Machi...

Então três pessoas saíram do que parecia um banheiro ou vestiário, Kisa não tinha certeza, local onde Yuki também se encontrava antes.

Duas delas eram obviamente aqueles que obrigaram o primo da menina a se vestir daquela forma: Ayame, o dono da loja, e seu fiel companheiro de sandices: Shigure. Mas quem os três não esperavam encontrar entre eles era... A noiva de Yuki, Machi, sua irritação era demonstrada pelos braços cruzados. E foi esta que se pronunciou:

– Yuki Sohma, por favor, seu irmão ainda estava terminando os últimos retoques do vestido. – ela descruzou os braços, suspirou e andou em direção ao seu noivo. – E se o vestido rasgasse com essa sua correria? O que acha que seu irmão diria ao cliente dele? – segundos depois, o homem de cabelos prateados já estava sendo arrastado, em meio a protestos, de volta para o tal vestiário.

– Mas que diabos... – sussurrou Kyo assustado, imaginando o que ele faria se Thoru tentasse o obrigar a se vestir de mulher também. – Eu sabia que não deveria ter vindo. – ele se apoiou no vão da porta da loja, que ainda estava aberta.

– Vamos pessoal, sentem-se. – Shigure exclamou se jogando em um dos sofás – O que foi Kyo? Gostou tanto do Yuki vestido daquele jeito que ficou sem palavras? – o homem deixou risadinha sarcástica escapar, o que o fez levar a mão a boca, como se aquele som houvesse saído sem querer, todos sabiam que não. – Ora, ora, sempre soube que você possuía uma inclinação para o outro time. Huhuhu. – a risada irritante apareceu mais uma vez.

– Cale a boca, seu maldito bastardo! – o ex-gato do zodíaco chinês gritou, finalmente libertando-se de seus devaneios. Atravessou todo o local para tentar alcançar seu primo e dar-lhe uma bela surra.

– Kyo-kun! – Thoru, que já estava sentada ao lado de Kisa, levantou-se para tentar impedir o namorado – Por favor, não seja mal com o senhor Shigure, ele estava apenas brincando.

– Bah! – bravejou – Você chama isso de brincadeira, Thoru? Deveria rever seus conceitos. – seu tom era arrogante, como sempre. Depois, sussurrando, reclamou: "_Não sei nem mesmo porque vim aqui, para início de conversa_."

– Vamos, Kyo, não seja tão insuportável – Shigure falou, parecendo achar graça da situação – Thoru tem razão, era apenas uma brincadeirinha para lembrar os velhos tempos. Vamos, sente-se aqui – ele deu tapinhas no espaço livre do sofá ao seu lado – Sente-se ao lado do seu primo querido que você não vê a meses.

"_Vai sonhando_", Kisa pôde ouvir o mais novo murmurar. Então este se sentou ao lado de sua namorada, no sofá a frente de onde Shigure repousava.

– Huhuhu – a risada do escritor foi ouvida novamente.

Kisa também não pôde conter o riso. Estar ao lado daquelas pessoas era sempre muito divertido, trazia-lhe boas lembranças.

– Ah, pequena Kisa – Shigure exclamou espantado – Não havia notado sua presença. Não estava ciente de sua vinda.

Antes que a menina pudesse se pronunciar, Thoru tomou as rédeas da situação.

– Nós encontramos a senhorita Kisa no caminho. Parece que ela estava procurando um presente de aniversário para o senhor Hiro, mas acabou se machucando, veja. – a mulher de cabelos castanhos apontou para o corte no joelho da menina.

– Ora, ora, ora – o mais velho exclamou se dirigindo a garota – Isso parece bem feio, não? Está doendo?

– Não... Na verdade, não está. – Kisa murmurou um pouco envergonhada com a proximidade do homem. Ele podia ser bem mais velho que ela, mas nada negava o fato de que era bonito. Muito bonito.

– Bom, – ele deu um sorriso gentil – Mine foi comprar alguns ingredientes para fazer chá. Quando ela voltar, poderemos dar um jeito nisso aí.

– Sim. – a menina balançou a cabeça ainda com um leve rubor na face.

– Alguém falou meu nome? – uma voz animada surgiu no momento em que se ouviu o sino da porta tocar.

Uma jovem mulher estava parada no vão da porta. Seus negros cabelos ligeiramente longos estavam presos em uma perfeita "maria chiquinha" e usava uma roupa que mais parecia cosplay de empregada. Kisa a reconheceu imediatamente: era Mine, a esposa de Ayame Sohma. A garota a havia visto algumas vezes em reuniões ou então quando esta passeava ao lado do marido pela sede da família.

– Miiiine – cantarolou Shigure indo ao encontro da mulher – Está absolutamente deslumbrante hoje! Já lhe falei que acho sua beleza algo fora do comum?

Mine apenas olhou para o homem com cara de poucos amigos.

– Senhor Shigure, por favor, contenha-se. Não vou pegar leve nos tapas, desta vez.

– Ora, ora, minha doce criança, que mente perversa a senhora possui. – ele fechou a porta do estabelecimento no momento em que Mine a atravessou – Acha que eu seria canalha o suficiente para dar em cima da esposa do meu melhor amigo?

– Acho. – a mulher respondeu, colocando a sacola de ingredientes em cima de uma mesa – Aliás, eu tenho certeza. Você inclusive já teve a cara de pau de fazer isso na frente do Ayame.

– Mas foi só uma brincadeirinha, huhuhu.

– Sei. – ela murmurou passando o olhar pela sala. – Ah, que bom que vocês chegaram! Ayame e Yuki estão no vestiário, tenho certeza que sairão logo! – então deu um lindo sorriso – Vocês gostariam de chá?

"_Para mim ela não sorri desse jeito_", sussurrou Shigure, alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem, fingindo estar magoado.

– É porque você não merece. – respondeu a mulher em um tom forte.

– Certo, será que 'cês podem parar de palhaçada e ajudarem logo a Kisa? – Kyo falou irritado.

Kisa o olhou, petrificada. Quando Kyo Sohma se preocupou com ela alguma vez?

"_Quanto mais rápido as coisas se resolverem, mais rápido damos no pé_", pode-se ouvi-lo sussurrar no ouvido de sua namorada, e a menina entendeu tudo.

– Ah, sim, sim, é mesmo. – o escritor exclamou – A menina se machucou. Acha que pode cuidar dela, Mine?

– Claro, claro – suspirou – Vamos até o banheiro, querida.

Kisa acompanhou a ajudante da loja até o local indicado. Era bonito o banheiro, nem muito grande, nem muito pequeno, mas possuía espaço o suficiente para quatro pessoas. As paredes eram brancas, assim como o chão, as toalhas pareciam nunca ter sido usadas e o local emanava um odor relaxante de lavanda.

– Isso está feio. – Mine abaixou-se na frente de Kisa para ficar na altura de seu joelho machucado – Como aconteceu?

A menina explicou um pouco ruborizada, ainda envergonhada com sua estupidez.

– Um presente? – a mulher a encarou – Hiro é aquele menino meio estressado que mora na sede, não?

Kisa deixou uma risadinha gostosa escapar.

– Sim.

– Você gosta muito dele, não é? – Mine agora sorria. Um sorriso doce e singelo, sim... Singelo. O sorriso da mulher não era algo tão fora do comum, mas carregava o suficiente de doçura para que fizesse brotar um nos lábios de Kisa.

– Sim. – ela respondeu. A vermelhidão de sua face se intensificara e ela escondeu o rosto entre os cabelos, nunca havia admitido isso para ninguém.

– Bom, então eu acho que tenho o presente perfeito para você.

xxx

– Ótimo, agora 'cê pode me explicar porque estava vestido daquele jeito, ratazana? – os braços de Kyo estavam cruzados e ele olhava seriamente para Yuki.

– Não quero falar disso, idiota – a expressão no rosto do homem de cabelos prateados era de náuseas – Acho que vou terminar tudo com a Machi. – declarou ele.

– Ora, meu amor, pare de drama. – a noiva do ex-rato do zodíaco chinês dava tapinhas em suas costas na tentativa de acalmá-lo. – Thoru, Ayame te espera para que você experimente o novo vestido da coleção.

– Sim. – a mulher respondeu, saltitando em direção ao vestiário.

– NÃO, NÃO. – Kyo gritou horrorizado, puxando a namorada pelo braço – Mas não mesmo que aquela cobra do mato vai vestir a Thoru.

– Entregar o vestido, Kyo – Machi respondeu calmamente – É apenas isso que meu cunhado fará: entregar o vestido para a menina. Ele não a vestirá, não faz sentido.

A contra gosto, o homem de cabelos laranja soltou a mulher, que voltou a saltitar.

– Hmm... – pela primeira vez no dia Kisa se pronunciou, seu rosto, claro, ruborizou ao perceber que todos os olhares voltaram para ela – Eu realmente fiquei curiosa para saber o motivo pelo qual vestiram o senhor Yuki daquela forma.

– Ah, sobre isso... – Shigure começou.

– Eu explico, minha cara. – um homem de longos cabelos prateados saiu do vestiário – O motivo é simples: Eu precisava de um modelo masculino para terminar minha encomenda, e como meu doce irmão possuía quase as mesmas medidas que meu cliente, ele se ofereceu para me ajudar.

– NÃO OFERECI PORCARIA NENHUMA. – o mais novo gritou irritado – EU FUI OBRIGADO, POR VOCÊ, AQUELE CÃO SARNENTO E... e... – todos observaram as mãos de Yuki tremerem, ele parecia um tanto desesperado, talvez um pouco melancólico. Então, afastou-se do grupo e se aninhou em um canto da loja.

"_Não posso acreditar. Minha própria noiva, minha Machi fez isso comigo. Por quê? Por quê?"_, sussurrou alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvir.

A risada em grupo com certeza poderia ser ouvida até mesmo no lado de fora da loja. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Kisa sentiu-se em casa. Fazia alguns anos que não se reunia assim com aquele tão animado grupo de amigos – que às vezes pareciam inimigos, mas podia-se enxergar claramente o amor que um sentia pelo outro.

Com um sincero sorriso estampado no rosto, o ex-tigre observou por uma das janelas do estabelecimento e percebeu que há muito a chuva havia cessado. Encarou novamente seus amigos, as risadas e pirraças ainda ecoavam entre eles. Queria poder ficar mais um pouco, poder ver a Thoru vestida com o novo modelo criado por Ayame, observar Kyo chamando Yuki de "ratazana" e este rebatendo com um "idiota". Silenciosamente, ela riu. Não havia problema, sabia que quando ela precisasse de algum verdadeiro divertimento, eles estariam lá.

Não querendo estragar o momento deles com frases do gênero "Preciso ir, minha mãe ficará muito brava se perceber que saí da sede", ela simplesmente deixou um bilhete em cima da mesa com os dizeres "_Muito Obrigada, o dia foi muito divertido_", apanhou o presente que daria a Hiro e foi embora.

xxx

Obviamente, já era noite quando Kisa chegou à porta de Hiro. Aliás, já era noite antes mesmo de Kisa conseguir alcançar a sede de sua família. Claro que precisou passar em casa para trocar o vestido sujo de lama e água. E, óbvio novamente, sua mãe já havia notado sua ausência.

A menina até mesmo se surpreendeu pelo fato de que sua mãe não ter chamado a polícia. Ela apenas a abraçou e chorou, suplicando para que não fizesse isso nunca mais. Porém o nervosismo da adulta diminuiu ao saber que sua filha havia passado o dia ao lado de sua amiga Thoru. E até mesmo deixou que o ex-tigre fosse sozinha até a casa de Hiro para parabenizá-lo.

"_Ora, parece que estamos vendo um progresso por aqui_".

Foi o próprio Hiro que abriu a porta, ele pareceu verdadeiramente feliz e aliviado ao ver sua amiga do outro lado. Quando esta perguntou de seus pais, ele respondeu que ambos haviam ido ao hospital, pois Hinata estava com suspeita de catapora, o que deixou todos bem preocupados.

– E porque não foi com eles? – perguntou Kisa confusa, já do lado de dentro da casa.

– Bom – o garoto olhou para baixo – Eu acho que tinha esperanças de que você aparecesse aqui, considerando o dia hoje – a última parte escapou meio sussurrada, o menino riu nervoso e passou a mão pelos cabelos, sua face possuía um leve rubor.

A menina sorriu.

– Porque não vamos para o lado de fora? – ela perguntou – Eu realmente amo as noites de outono.

Hiro assentiu ainda um pouco envergonhado.

Já do lado de fora, o casal de amigos sentou-se na grama, ainda um pouco molhada pela recente chuva.

Silêncio.

– Então... – ele parecia nervoso. E Kisa sorriu. Sorriu porque o achava muito fofo quando ficava nervoso – O que fez hoje?

– Bem... Eu fugi de casa. – deu de ombros.

– Sério? – o garoto levantou as sobrancelhas – Por quê?

– Para comprar o seu presente.

Se o rosto de Hiro já estava levemente ruborizado, naquele momento podia-se dizer que ele virara um pimentão. Ou tomate.

– Não... Não precisava, eu... – ele gaguejou e de novo levou as mãos ao cabelo.

– Mas eu não comprei porque precisava, comprei porque quis. – ela tirou um embrulho vermelho de sua bolsa e o depositou nas pernas cruzadas de seu amigo. – Toma.

Cuidadosamente, Hiro retirou o papel de presente e seu rosto queimou ainda mais quando notou o que estava em suas mãos. Era um bichinho de pelúcia. Um carneirinho de pelúcia.

– Mas, mas... Por que... – ele tentou pronunciar algo.

– É porque eu amo carneirinhos, Hiro. – ela sorriu. Com um pouco de sorte, ele perceberia a mensagem implícita nesta frase.

Parece que sim. O garoto também sorriu e colocou seu braço em volta do ombro de Kisa, que se apoiou nele.

O momento mágico foi quebrado por um quase inaudível barulho. A menina apanhou o celular e leu uma mensagem: _"Vamos fazer uma pequena reunião na casa do Shigure no sábado! Se quiser, está convidada! Isso quer dizer: Por favor, venha, é sempre maravilhoso poder relembrar os velhos tempos. Chame o senhor Hiro também! – Thoru_". Ela sorriu.

"_Quem foi?_", sussurrou o menino.

"_Ninguém importante_", ela respondeu.

Porque não era mesmo, não naquele momento. No dia seguinte ela falaria com Hiro e no sábado o arrastaria se necessário até a casa de Shigure. Mas hoje, hoje o assunto era apenas entre ela e ele. Ninguém mais era importante.

Ela deitou novamente a cabeça no ombro do ex-carneiro do zodíaco chinês e, juntos, os dois observaram as pétalas das flores caírem das copas da árvore naquela noite de outono.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sou a amiga mais desanturada do mundo, eu sei! Isso aqui era para ser um presente de aniversário, para início de conversa. Depois eu o transferi para o natal e agora nem sei mais de que é! Mas o que vale a intenção, não é mesmo? E considerando que também só ganharei meu presente natalino, muito provavelmente, no fim de janeiro (não sei como, porque minhas aulas começam por aí, para a gente se ver vai ser barril), acho que posso sim ainda considerar isto aqui um presente de natal. Espero que goste, dessa fanfic da mesma forma que eu gostei e, caso encontre algum erro, por favor _ME AVISE!_(apesar de que vai ser muitíssimo vergonhoso ter um erro em um presente que fiz com tanto cuidado e carinho para você.

Porque eu escrevi sobre Kisa e Hiro? Ah, simplesmente porque _eles são o casal mais fofinho de Furuba_! Me perdoem se os personagens ficaram meio OOC, não foi minha intenção. **De verdade**.


End file.
